danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
(Not Approved) Kaseiko
General Information ☯'Appearance' Kaseiko appears to be a rather short woman, five feet and four inches, who has red hair and wears a blue maid dress rather similar to Sakuya's- since her Master based it on her clothes, thinking the maid outfit was probably a indicator that she is a servant of someone powerful, given all of Remilia's servants wore one. Plus, as he said, it made her hair more noticeable. Her lower half however is that of a spider, her eight legs keeping her balanced and her abdomen protruding behind her. Her eyes are the blank white eyes of the blind, usually covered up by contacts given to her by her Master. These appear to give her a black eye color and more normal appearance, but if one looks into them too long they might notice that she doesn't move her eyes or react to light as eyes tend to do. She also has prosthetic legs that, through some feat of magic, she is able to put on and hide her lower body entirely. Combined with the eyes, she is thus able to act as a normal human. However, as with the eyes, her false legs only work so well- they are incapable of holding up her weight, so she cannot walk in them. Still, she has mastered the art of hovering just off the ground and pretending to walk. Given her outings normally are simply to pick up food and the like at a busy marketplace, no one would notice how her steps aren't producing dust or noise. ☯'Personality' Kaseiko is loyal to a fault to her Master or anyone whom her Master consorts with. Most other people, unless she is serving or noticing them at the moment, tend to fade in the background as irrelevant. There is only the task at hand for her. She also has a certain fondness to spiders of any sort, and completely idolizes her fantasized version of Sakuya, seeing her as an example to follow. Her only true goal is to be the best servant possible for her Master, and she takes mistakes very seriously. Backstory Kaseiko was found by her by the magician who would become her Master when she was but a newborn spider. He watched the spiders for a moment, as they scurried away to get on with their lives, and realized she could not. Unlike her siblings, who had already left heir birthplace, Kaseiko did not leave, but wondered in circles, seemingly confused. It was clear that she was blind, and could not find her way anywhere. Intrigued and perhaps pitying the poor creature, the magician picked up the little hatchling and took her to his home. The little spider was named Kaseiko, and as she grew she began helping her caretaker in any way she could, growing to understand where everything was and getting things for him. He usually couldn't be bothered to get up, or simply didn't know where many things were, so she soon proved to be quite useful. The Master grew fond of his devoted servant and turned his research in a new direction, eventually creating a strange magical sensing ability to accommodate for her blindness, though it is experimental and far from perfect. She served him dutifully, almost never leaving the house except when her Master wanted her to run an errand or to send someone a message, and then in disguise, but she didn't mind. Serving was all she knew, and she was happy to do it. Kaseiko served him faithfully, and he was happy to have her, but she uncertain at first if she was truly doing her job properly, at first because her blindness left her unable to see if she truly was doing so, and later because she wanted to ensure her job done perfectly. She heard rumors of a person named Sakuya, a servant of the feared Scarlet Devil, that she was utterly perfect in her duties, that she alone catered to an entire mansion full of youkai, her only help incompetent fairies. Kaseiko was awed and inspired by such tales, though she never could bring herself to talk to Sakuya on the rare occasions she did come to the village. She in fact knew only what hearsay everyone knew, and it was plenty to worry and encourage her. Still, her Master seemed happy with her service, so she content with that much. It was not to last, however. Her Master eventually died in an explosive accident, probably the result of his experiments. Given the maid's only knowledge of death came from what she saw of fairies, she assumed her Master would come back, and waited. In fact, she is still waiting, keeping the house maintained for his surely imminent return. In the meantime, she simply goes about her duties, keep the house in good order, replenishing supplies, and other such necessities, but some part of her does yearn for something new, especially new orders, and someone, really anyone, to serve, a part of herself she constantly tries to ignore out of loyalty to her Master. Relationships ☯'Human Villagers' She is polite and cordial in public, but very business-minded, imitating to some degree what she has seen of Sakuya in the same situation, though she comes off not as cold, but merely disinterested. They are effectively a means for her to get whatever supplies she needs, and she has no intent to fraternize with them beyond those transactions. That doesn't mean she doesn't listen when they talk to her of other things, but unless it is clearly relevant to her or her Master in some way, she doesn't find it very important. ☯'Master' She has nothing but good things to say about her Master, and is devoted to him in all things- though she has yet to realize he is dead, the thought as occurred to her that he might not return, a thought she hates herself for having. ☯'Sakuya Izayoi' The maid of the Scarlet Devil is the object of both Kaseiko's envy and admiration, and she models her own actions and behavior after what she has seen and heard of Sakuya. The fact that their clothes are similar is a constant reminder of her, in fact, and Kaseiko often wishes she could talk to Sakuya, but she has never been able to work up the nerve to do so. To her, what she has seen and heard has built her up into a sort of living legend. Abilities ☯Magical Sight Kaseiko cannot see in the normal sense, but her Master gifted her with a odd form of magic 'sight' that allows her to notice everything around her, literally; it gives her 360 degree 'vision', which detects one's presence and all details of it, regardless of if they are hidden in a building, behind something, or even invisible. As long as it has a physical presence, she would notice it. However, her vision only extends so far, and outside of a range of about 50 feet she can see nothing. She also has very poor detection of color- while she can tell red from blue, much more subtle colors like red and maroon are impossible for her to notice. ☯Tsuchigumo Abilities As a youkai, she is far stronger than a human. Her spider half makes this especially true of her lower body, as well as giving her a very good tactile sense, able to pick up vibrations in the ground or in any web she may make. Her 'sight' usually is enough to detect others, however. She is capable of producing webbing like other Tsuchigumo, though unlike them she isn't entirely sure why she does, just that she prefers having a web to a bed. After it is produced it is soft and stretchy, to an extent, allowing Kaseiko to form such webs, and can easily hold her and other potential 'prey'. Danmaku She has very little skill in danmaku, but her Master did teach her the basics of it for self-defense against fairies and other such things when she is out on errands. As such, she rarely engages in danmaku, and it is often simple lasers or blasts. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females